<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Really?! Now?! - deuxieme partie by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097155">Really?! Now?! - deuxieme partie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, hunter! reader - Freeform, older! prompto - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Really?! Now?! - deuxieme partie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was weird. Prompto had been avoiding you pretty hard for the past few days, and it had begun to eat at you. Had you said something to upset him? Had you done something wrong? Every time you walked up to him to try and ask, he would high-tail it away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what he felt when I avoided him,” you mumbled into your arm, head resting on the counter in Takka’s. You felt terrible, more for having avoided him for so long rather than him avoiding you. “Guess I kinda deserve this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, kid?” A large hand plopped onto your head, ruffling your hair. With a scowl, you glared at the person who had assaulted you, (e/c) eyes meeting amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Gladio?” you grumbled, swatting at his hand. A small frown replaced the man’s smirk as he watched you. You didn’t feel like trying to keep up with him today, and he could probably tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re you so moody?” he grimaced as he took the seat next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit, (Y/n).” Your head lifted from where it rested when the Shield said your name. Rarely did Gladio call you by your given name, and when he did it usually meant he was cross with you. “You know you can tell me, right? I mean, c’mon, we’ve been through so much already that we’re basically like brother and sister at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mulled over his words, trying to figure out if it was worth it to tell him what was going on. But as it turns out, you didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about Prompto?” You flinched at the blond’s name, looking anywhere but Gladio’s eyes. He had been the first person you had told about your crush. Now you were regretting letting him get involved in the first place. “What did he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Gladiolus. Just drop up,” you snarled and shot a glare to the man. Your eyes clashed for a few moments before he sighed, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was barely a week later that Prompto had started speaking to you again. But he was still very uncomfortable, which led you to believe that Gladio had said something to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey, (Y/n)? Can we talk?” Prompto’s voice was small as he approached you, his eyes cast to the ground. You released an inaudible sigh and turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Prom?” you smiled, the gesture not quite reaching your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are-are we okay?” He lifted his sapphire hues to meet yours, and you were quick to nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we’re good. Why wouldn’t we be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought… since I had avoided you, you wouldn’t want to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Prom. It’s fine. Besides, I kind of deserved that, after what I did to you,” you chuckled.You weren’t able to catch the look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Prompto were on a hunt. It had been said to be a relatively easy one, but it still took you two almost four hours to finish it. By the time the daemons had been dealt with, you were exhausted. Despite being a hunter for most of your life, you’d never get used to the constant run-and-gun lifestyle. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and as more time passed, the harder it got to keep your energy up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” you hissed, stumbling over a rock and falling to a knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(N/n)? You okay?” Prompto was at your side at once, a hand resting on your shoulder. You were panting hard, and even in the low light he could see you were a bit pale. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” you croaked. “I’m just tired, Prom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon,” he whispered, hoisting you into his arms. “There’s a haven nearby. We can rest there for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded your head, arms coming to settle on his shoulders and the world became fuzzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His fingers traced your sides, his lips attached to your throat. You moaned his name, tugging lightly at his hair. His tongue stroked yours, and your legs widened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prom, please,” you ground against him. “Please…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You felt his erection against your thigh as he pulled you closer to him. His hands gripped your thigh as he lifted your leg, bringing it to wrap around his waist. His tip teased your entrance and made you moan breathily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When you woke, there was a pressure in your core. You whimpered and rubbed your legs together, seeking any form of relief you could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)?” Your (e/c) met blue, causing you to whimper again. Prompto came to sit next to you, frown on his face. “What is it, (N/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t respond. Instead, Prompto just watched with wide eyes as you pushed him onto his back, straddling him. Your tongue peeked out to wet your lips, and he was fast to look you in the eyes. He was surprised to see your iris had been nearly overtaken by your pupil, giving you a hungry, carnal expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom,” you whined, rocking your hips against his. A moan ripped from his throat, emboldening you to grind against him harder. His fingers dug into your hips, pulling you against him with enough force that you could feel his cock through both your pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fuck.” Your voice came out in a needy cry and Prompto growled below you. The blond gunman sat up rapidly, his arms winding around your back and attacking your neck with his lips and teeth. He teased your skin, marking you at the same time he pushed you to the floor of the haven. Your hands went up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off so that it pooled at his elbows. Your fingers tangled themselves in his hair at the base of his neck, and he groaned against your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Prompto was on the opposite side of the Haven, blue eyes wide as he stared at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-We should get back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t all that long after that you and Prompto fell out again. The fact that it was happening again was almost enough to kill you, but you couldn’t afford to die. You still had a job to do, after all. And you managed to survive six months without one of your closest friends, although it had been hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you walked through Hammerhead after your hunt, your mind couldn’t help but wander to that night. You and Prompto had been a hair's breadth away from sleeping together, and you wished -- more than anything -- that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A commotion at the front of the outpost had you turning to see Talcott’s truck. Out of the passenger door climbed an unfamiliar dark-haired man, but it was the reactions of Prompto and Gladio that had you realizing who had just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t realize when your feet carried you over to the four, keeping enough space between you and them. That is, until the dark-furred dog turned to you and barked before charging you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umbra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knelt to the ground, going to stroke the dog’s fur with no hesitation. It had been a long time since you had seen a canine, and you hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time you did see one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you?” the dark-haired male asked, and you lifted your face to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one of importance,” you said shortly, glancing at Prompto. “Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You saw the blond flinch. Noct saw it, too, and he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between his best friend and this woman. However, instead of pressing the subject, the king only shook his head, and you took that opportunity to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful to see you back, Your Highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat on the bed, knees to your chest as silent tears fell from your eyes. You knew, this would probably be the last night you saw Prompto. You didn’t have to be the Oracle to know that. As soon as Noctis had arrived, the group of four had immediately started preparations to leave for Insomnia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)? Are you in there?” Prompto’s voice made your breath hitch and you began to cough. Prompto threw open the trailer door, his eyes wide with fear that only seemed to subside when he saw you were relatively okay. “(Y/n), could you look at me? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t want to. It would only make you cry harder. Prompto’s fingers grazed your cheek as he cupped your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna lose you!” you muttered. “And I can’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna lose me,” Prompto frowned. “I’m not going--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop lying! You and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that you’re leaving for Insomnia as soon as you can! And there’s no guarantee you won’t die!” You sprang to your feet, eyes filled with fire and tears. You went to hit his shoulder, only for him to grab your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n), listen to me,” he pleaded. “I’m--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough Prompto!” you cut him off with a glare. “I’m done! First, you ignore me for a reason I don’t even know, then you ignore me because of what happened between us at that haven! Why?! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaking my heart?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were left panting after your outburst, and Prompto’s grip loosened. You took back your wrist and made a move to go past him but were stopped by strong arms wrapping themselves around your middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never meant to hurt you,” Prompto whimpered. In spite of yourself, you shuddered at the feel of his breath on the shell of your ear. “But I was scared. Scared you’d hate me for what happened. I hate myself for hurting you, but at the time I thought--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought what?” you hissed. “Prompto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one that started it, not you. I knew what I was doing. If anything, you should hate me for lying to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding, Prompto nuzzles his nose against your shoulder. He feels you shudder against him, making him smirk at the same time he drags his tongue across your skin. A whimper fell from your lips at his action, your fingers coming to curl against his forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Prompto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you let me make it up to you, (N/n)?” he whispers in your ear before blowing a breath against it. You inhale shakily as you nod. In seconds, Prompto had you sitting on the lone bed in the caravan, shucking off his jacket. With one hand, he pushes you onto your back and hovers over you, eyes blown wide in lust. He brings your hands to his shoulders before capturing your lips in a searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, you were moaning against the blond, your hips grinding against his unconsciously. With the ferocity of a rabid coeurl, Prompto had stripped the both of you down. It was only when you stood bared before him that he seemed to pause. His eyes roamed over your figure before settling on your face. His touch was gentle as he cupped your face, back hunched as he brought his face to yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. Your breath caught in your throat when his lips covered yours, hands coming to grasp his shoulders. Once again, Prompto pushed you onto your back, climbing onto the bed and hovering over you. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. How did I get this lucky? I must’ve been a saint in my last life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom…” you pleaded. “P-Please, Prom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond didn’t have to be urged any more as one hand cradled your face and the other trailed low between your bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me if it hurts, (N/n).” He waited for your nod before guiding himself to your entrance. A breath hissed past his lips as he pushed in until he was fully seated. Your body shuddered against his, your fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders. A shaky breath fell from your lips as you willed your body to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prom,” you muttered, fingers going to twine themselves in his hair. Taking that as his sign, Prompto began moving. It was slow, at first, but quickly turned frantic as Prompto’s calloused hands grasped at your waist and his lips attacked your exposed skin. The feeling of him against you -- his lips at your throat, his hair tickling your skin, his hands holding you close -- almost made you think this was just another dream, something your brain had conjured up. But the feel of his cock as he filled you let you know just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was. That this was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s breath came in harsh pants as he watched you. To him, you didn’t seem to be enjoying yourself, which caused him to frown. Without warning you, he cradled your face and kissed you, licking at the seam of your lips. Your moans filled his ears, and a particularly hard thrust from him had you mewling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Prompto smile into the kiss and you tugged at his hair. His moan was quite possibly the hottest thing that had fallen from his tongue, and you were about to give another tug when he slammed into you. You cried his name as the pressure in your core built. Nails dug into his back and you wrapped your legs around his waist, making him hit deeper as your ankles locked at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto!” Your release came suddenly, taking you over before you had the chance to warn the man. You heard him grunt as his hips stuttered before his load covered your walls. Prompto’s body went slack as he panted above you, pulling you into his chest. He buried his nose in your hair, heaving a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to do this, at least once,” Prompto whispered in your ear. All you could do was nod, arms wrapping around the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to come back, Prompto,” you said when your voice finally returned. Your grip on his tightened. “I can’t lose you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>